


We Met in February- on Super Bowl Sunday

by MarsHunter06



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, i know nothing about football, meet ugly, romanogers week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06
Summary: It’s cliché really. A real Romeo and Juliet type of story, on opposite teams. A romanogers meet ugly, but not really.





	We Met in February- on Super Bowl Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for @lotsofloveish on tumblr. The best partner in crime I could ask for, plus she gave me the idea and a crash course on American football (:

It’s February 7th, 2016 in America— this can only mean one thing: it’s Super Bowl Sunday. For the avid sports fans, everyone is divided and there’s only one question to ask— you answer seals your fate: Who’s going to win the Super Bowl? Is it the new comer Cam Newton, number 1, from the North Carolina Panthers? Or is it the tried, and true traditional quarterback, number 18, Peyton Manning from the Denver Broncos?

 

Being an all American boy, Steve Rogers is a football fanatic. How he could not be? It’s not saying he hates apple pie, his mom, and baseball! This year is different though, being an avid football fan means having a team, and unfortunately, his team didn’t make it to the big game this year. It’s not that he doesn’t care about the outcome, but there’s just less incentive for him to go all out watching the game. He’s at a watch party hosted by his buddy Sam Wilson who has clearly chosen a side, even though he said he would be neutral. His house may be split orange and navy on one side with blue and black on the other, but Sam is decked out in Panthers gear. He gives Steve a once over, and of course he couldn’t hold his tongue.

 

“Really, man? You know, no one looks good in orange.”

 

“It’s  _ Manning _ ! Come on, gotta support! And what happened to being neutral? I didn’t know you liked the Panthers!”

 

“Manning needs to retire. He’s just getting too old. He barely made it to the playoffs with his injuries. And since the Falcons didn’t make it, I gotta go with my boy Cam!”

 

“He will retire after he  _ wins _ this game. And  _ your boy _ ? Really?”

 

“Don’t hate! Come on! Join the party!”

 

The game is about to begin and the party is in full swing. There’s plenty of chips, dip, wings, pizza, and of course, beer to go around. Everyone is hyped and excited for the game. Steve is on his second beer of the evening when he spots her… She’s gorgeous, but she isn’t alone. Sam sees that Steve’s attention is elsewhere, and he smiles as he makes the connection. He pushes Steve forward, towards the red haired beauty and her friend.

 

-

It’s the first Sunday of February and this can only mean one thing: the roads would be clear. It would be a perfect travel day if she didn’t happen to live near Santa Clara, where the big game is being hosted. Guess she would be staying in today… but of course Clint had other plans. He barges into her apartment decked out in a ridiculous orange jersey.

 

“Come on, Nat! We’re gonna be late!”

 

“Late for what? What are you even wearing? Since when do you care about sports?”

 

“Since I realized how funny it is to watch angry drunk people fighting over their stupid teams. Now come on, we gotta go. I got an invite to Sam’s watch party.”

 

“Sam? You mean the guy you met at the gym yesterday?”

 

“Yeah, he’s a big football fan. Told me about his party, and invited me. He’s rooting for the panthers, though, so I gotta go for the Broncos.”

 

“I have no idea what that even means, but I’m not going.”

 

“You have to! Come on! I can only go if I bring a Panthers fan to even the odds.”

 

“But I’m not even a fan.”

 

“It’ll be fun, Nat! Trust me.”

 

“The last time I trusted you, we were almost stranded in Budapest.”

 

“You still had fun though! Besides, you’re not the one who almost got locked up.”

 

“Alright, fine. Let me go get changed.”

 

“No time! Plus, what you’re wearing is perfect!”

 

“It’s just a black shirt.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

They arrive at the party together and Sam frowns seeing Clint. That’s soon forgotten, though once he sees Natasha. He raises his hand for a fist bump, which she returns.

 

“That’s what I’m talking about. I told Steve only good looking people root for the Panthers. Come on in! The game’s about to start!”

 

Clint makes a beeline for the pizza. Natasha rolls her eyes, but she follows him. She grabs a slice before Clint could eat the whole box. She was thinking of getting a beer when she sees him: the most all American guy she’s ever seen, and gorgeous too. What’s with the atrocious orange shirt that he’s wearing though? She looks away, but she knows he saw her looking; now it was his turn to stare. She looks back and sees that Sam is talking to the blonde stranger. They make eye contact again and he smiles… Before she knows it, he’s pushing the guy towards her.

-

“Clint! Nat! Have you two met Steve?”

 

Steve smiles giving Clint a nod as it seems they’re on the same team.

 

“See, Steve, I told you. Us good looking people root for the winning team.”

 

Steve looks at Natasha in surprise. She was wearing a black shirt, but that doesn’t mean anything right?

 

“You’re a Panthers fan?”

 

She’s ready to deny it, but Clint beats her to it.

 

“Oh yeah, she’s a huge fan. Don’t worry, Steve, they’re wrong. We got this in the bag!”

 

She rolls her eyes, but she smiles once she sees Clint and Sam go back and forth over who’s the one going down. Soon, Steve joins in and poor Sam is getting double teamed. Nat decides to help him out.

 

“I mean… The guy is number one for a reason.”

 

Now, Natasha has no idea what she’s talking about, but she’s observant. There are lots of people in Panthers gear with the name Newton and the number ‘1’ on them. Clint just chuckles since he knows she’s bullshitting. Sam is looking smug and Steve makes a face.

 

“You’re kidding?”

 

“Does it look like I’m kidding, Steve?”

 

“There’s no way! Manning is what a real quarterback should be. No showing off— football is a team sport!”

 

“Times change, Steve. You gotta roll with it or get left behind.”

 

“This new school deal is just wrong. Think of all the greats like Joe Montana! Manning is helping keep the traditional quarterback ways.”

 

She couldn’t help it. She starts laughing. He was really getting upset over this. Clint was right, this  _ is _ fun.

 

“Alright you two, kick off just started, we’ve got a game to watch!”

 

The four of them make their way to the living room where the big screen is. The room is filled and all eyes are on the screen in front of them. The Broncos are the first to score with a field goal. Half of the room cheers while the other half continues to drink. Natasha continues to watch the game for a few minutes, but she has no idea what’s going on. She’s ready to slip away unnoticed for a beer when she realizes that she’s being watched. Instead of paying attention to the big game, Steve was gauging her reaction. He doesn’t shy away once he’s been caught, in fact, he smiles at her. She figures she’s been found out, so she decides that she absolutely does need a drink.

 

He waits a few moments before following her to the kitchen where he finds her frowning at the choice of beers.

 

“Not a Budweiser fan?”

 

“I don’t normally drink  _ piss _ beer.”

 

“What do you prefer?”

 

“Vodka.”

 

“I know where Sam keeps his liquor. He should have some grey goose in there.”

 

“Aren’t you worried about missing the game?”

 

Right on cue half the room cheers and Clint is one of them. Steve just smiles and shakes his head.

 

“Nope, I know we’ll win. Besides it’s 10 to nothing and we’re not even at half time yet.”

 

The two of them sneak off to a small room between the kitchen and dining area where the liquor cabinet is. Steve grabs the bottle of vodka and some more pizza before going out to the backyard. They make themselves comfortable by the pool before digging in.

 

“So? Any reason why you pretended to be a Panthers fan?”

 

“Took you long enough. I don’t really care about football, but my best friend dragged me here.”

 

“That explains it.”

 

“What are you doing out here with me if you really are a football fanatic?”

 

“I’m not really a Broncos fan. My team’s the Patriots; I’m a Boston native after all.”

 

“Then why’d you throw such a fit if you really didn’t care?”

 

“Sam kinda got to me. We’re never on the same side when it comes to the Super Bowl; plus, I just couldn’t believe that you would be on the same side as him.”

 

“Well lucky for you, Steve, I’m not.”

 

He laughs and she decides that she likes hearing him laugh. He’s such a frat boy, but for some odd reason, she doesn’t hate him for it. It’s actually kind of adorable the way he cares so much about a sport. More cheering happens, but this time, Sam is the loudest. Neither of them move to leave. Instead, they finish the pizza, have some vodka, and get to know each other.

 

“What were your plans for today? Since you don’t watch the Super Bowl.”

 

“I actually love Super Bowl Sunday. It’s the best day of the year to travel. There’s no traffic.”

 

“I bet Disneyland would be empty.”

 

“It is! Clint and I went last year. No lines. It was the best! You should experience it one day.”

 

“Today would’ve been the perfect opportunity to go.”

 

“Yeah, but you couldn’t miss the big game.”

 

“You know, football is pretty fun once you understand it. You should go to an actual Super Bowl one day, especially if your team is in it. The Pats played my friend Quill’s team last year and we had a blast.”

 

“Hm… maybe I’ll consider it, but you’re going to have to teach me.”

 

“I would like that, a lot.”

 

Clint slides the door open with a knowing look, but he interrupts them anyways. He needed someone else to mess with Sam too.

 

“Alright, lovebirds. It’s half time and we’re up 13 to 7. Coldplay is performing. You guys are gonna miss it!”

 

The three of them venture inside to watch the halftime performance. Besides, Beyoncé is appearing too, who would want to miss her? After the show— and a few more commercials— the game is back in full swing. Steve explains the plays to her, and Natasha finds herself actually paying attention. The Broncos score again making it 16 to 7. While Steve cheers, she smiles. Sam just shakes his head, but he’s not really mad either. It’s all in good fun.

 

The game ends with a score of 24 to 10. The Broncos are named the winner of Super Bowl 50. While Steve and Clint cheer along with the rest of the fans decked in orange, Natasha couldn’t help but join in their enthusiasm. It’s infectious.

 

-

It’s February 5th, 2017 and Natasha finds herself in Houston Texas. Why? Because it’s Super Bowl Sunday and she promised her boyfriend if the Pats made it, then they would go to the game. She pretended to be mad and complained about how they would have more fun at Disneyland instead. Steve just kisses her and tells her she’s the best girlfriend in the world. And damn right she is. She learned the ways of American football for him! Although, truth be told, she understands the appeal of the game now. Not that she would tell him she actually enjoys their routine of watching the game together every week.

 

They make their way to the stadium where they would meet up with Sam. As usual, Sam and Steve are on opposing teams. Their teams were against each other; Sam was all decked out in Falcons gear. If Nat thought he was ridiculous last year with the Panthers, then he’s insane with the way he supports his team— face paint and all. Not that she was any better… She had on a Brady jersey just like her boyfriend.

 

“I know you’re dating Brady’s number one fanboy, but really, Nat? You’re rocking his jersey too?”

 

“Sorry, Sam. Gotta go with the best. We all know who’s going to win this game.”

 

“Oh, it’s on! We’re gonna kick your ass!”

 

“The Falcons are going down!”

 

Steve couldn’t be prouder of his girl as she continued to trash talk his best friend. He pulls her close and kisses the top of her head. Who cares about Valentine’s Day when everyone knows that Super Bowl Sunday is what brings people together?


End file.
